Rogue talents
Rogue talents are divided into the three trees: Assassination, Combat, and Subtlety. Assassination This is a tree based on large amounts of burst damage, in contrast to the sustained DPS found in the Combat tree. It makes your poisons less resistible and enables you to rack up more combo points in combat, allowing you to unleash more finishing moves. It's very effective end game in both instances and PvP due to larger, more frequent crits and more effective poison applications. Combat Whereas the other two trees tend to focus on openers and high burst damage, the Combat tree focuses on consistent white (auto-attack) damage to provide sustained DPS. Rather than requiring stealth and relying on powerful openers, you can simply run up to most targets and quickly hack away at them. As such, Combat tends to be the best tree for fast leveling, since you can move quickly from one enemy to the next with very little downtime instead of trying to sneak up on enemies. It also features a great number of early skills such as Riposte, Deflection, and Lightning Reflexes that can complement other builds. No Rogue should go without 5 points in the first-tier Dual Wield Specialization in order to increase their DPS. Subtlety The Subtlety tree complements rogues who like to stay in the shadows. The tree is based on moving fast and staying hidden while racking up as many combo points in the opening move as possible, and providing more options for escape when things go wrong. With Initiative and Premeditation you can open combat with 4 or 5 combo points racked up, giving you an excellent edge at the start of a fight. Patch 1.12 greatly improved the appeal of the subtlety tree with the addition of Serrated Blades and Deadliness, and the pre-expansion patch 2.01 introduced Shadowstep as a high level talent. This branch works great for PvP, especially battlegrounds. Key talents This section outlines talents to really look out for. You won't be able to get them all. * Master of Deception and Camouflage reduce the detection range and increase the movement speed for Stealth. * Malice increases your critical strike chance, good in combination with Seal Fate. * Seal Fate gives you an additional combo point on critical strikes from abilities that give combo points. * Cold Blood guarantees a critical strike on the next offensive ability. * Blade Flurry increases attack speed by 20% and allows attacks to strike an additional nearby opponent. Lasts 15 seconds. * Preparation resets most ability timers; eg. enabling the use of Vanish two times in a single fight. * Puncturing Wounds increases the chance of critical backstabs and mutilates. * Improved Sinister Strike decreases the energy cost of Sinister Strike. * Dirty Tricks increases the range of sap and blind and decreases the energy cost. * Improved Slice and Dice increases the duration of slice and dice, allowing rogues to maintain slice and dice at all times. * Mutilate, a dagger ability that deals heavy damage against poisoned targets and awards 2-3 combo points. * Shadowstep, in which you attempt to step through the shadows and reappear behind your enemy, as well as increase the damage of your next ability. Has many useful tactical applications. Talent discussion '' Factual information on specific talents should be added to the specific talent page'' '' Discussion on Strengths and Weaknesses should be saved for the talk page'' External links Category:Rogue talents